


and you may just take my breath away

by humidnights



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Biting, M/M, Song Lyrics, flustered spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidnights/pseuds/humidnights
Summary: i don't mind if there's not much to sayspones porn? probably some sort of, au, maybe, i don't know.song fic, also.





	and you may just take my breath away

_all i am is a man_ _  
_ _i want the world in my hands_

 

“Is this alright?” Leonard runs his hand through Spock’s hair.

The other is trailing down from his navel, snaking around his waist.

“It is--”

A hitch in his breath.

“ _Satisfactory_ , Leonard.”

(He’s turned on by this, just the contact.)

 

_i hate the beach_  
_but i stand,_ _  
in california with my toes in the sand_

 

He kisses Spock’s neck gently.

“I hope you say that in a--

_I am a Vulcan, and I am_ **_very_ ** _defensive over how much this turns me on,_

and, I don’t want to lose my shit _too_ soon.”

 

_use the sleeves of my sweater_ _  
_ _let's have an adventure_

 

“I am curious as to why you think I would,

\-- _ah_ ,

lose my “shit”--

and why I would be ashamed to do so?”

(That is going to leave a bruise.)

 

_head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_ _  
_ _touch my neck and i'll touch yours_

 

Len pulls away.

(The bite on Spock’s neck is tinged green. Cute.)

He’s not smiling,

but his tone implies he finds this humorous.

“I think you like to pretend you don’t scream--

I think you like to pretend, that,

\--mm,

_you don’t think about this for hours afterward._ ”

Now there is a small smirk on his lips.

Subtle. Hardly visible.

Now his tone is just plain facetious.

 

_you in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

 

Spock isn’t smiling either, and is tone is not humorus,

it is, however, sarcastic as hell.

(He also decides to ignore how the sound of Leonard’s voice goes down, way down.)

“It would be _illogical_ to spend that time,

_nngh--_

thinking about an event that has already passed, for such a long period of time,

would it not, _Doctor?_ ”

 

_she knows what i think about_ _  
_ _and what i think about_

 

“Hmm…”

(Len’s hips grind upward. Spock’s face ends up buried in his neck.)

“I think you’re correct.”

 

_one love, two mouths_  
_one love, one house_ _  
no shirt, no blouse_

 

“It’d be better, instead of thinking about how _amazing_ it was--

to do it again?”

Instead of Len doing the work, it’s Spock, instead.

“I think you should admit you’re greedy, love.”

 

_just us, you find out_

 

Spock’s fingers entangle in Len’s hair.

They tug gently.

(Gentle, it seems, has _very_ subjective meaning.)

“I fail to see the point of your statements, Doctor.”

 

_nothing that i wouldn't wanna tell you about, no_

 

He laughs.

“I guess I’m curious about what you dirty talking would sound like?”

“Hey, it would either be super cute, or super hot.”

(Most of their intimate moments end up with bite marks everywhere.)

“I think--

(His hips jerk up. Spock’s fantastic at giving hickies, for whatever reason. Regardless, it’s _good_.)

\--you should give it a try.”

 

_'cause it's too cold_ _  
_ _for you here, and now_

 

“Very well.”

(He sucks just a little bit at kissing, though. Endearing.)

“What would you…

like me to say, Len?”

 

_so let me hold_ _  
_ _both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 

“Shit, I…”

(Spock sounds confident, but he’s flushed.)

“Didn’t think you’d say yes.”

(Len can’t criticize, that’s his current state.)

“I’d… like you to say how it feels?”

 

_and if i may just take your breath away_ _  
_ _i don't mind if there's not much to say,_

 

(There’s flash of emotion.)

“I believe you would have to--

do something, before I could say how anything _feels._ ”

This is probably his attempt to hold his demeanor for as long as he can.

 

_sometimes the silence guides our minds_  
_so move to a place so far away_ _  
the goosebumps start to raise_

 

“Is that your way of asking me to touch you, Spock?”

He glares as a response.

Len obliges, snaking his hand into Spock’s briefs.

His other goes to touch Spock’s hand.

(They tried to see if he could just get off via hand kink, one time.)

“Well?”

 

_the minute that my left hand meets your waist_

 

(It worked.)

“It’s…

\-- _good_.”

Spock is grinding into Leonard’s hand.

His breathing hasn’t reached that certain stage they both know it will--

“Just good?”

 

_and then i watch your face_ _  
_ _put my finger on your tongue_

 

Spock’s obscenities were one of the few things Len is sure he could enjoy for the rest of his life, really.

It’s enthralling to watch someone so tightly wound up, come unraveled in such a manner.

“ _Excellent_.”

“You should see yourself right now.”

“Mmm…”

(He’s not listening.)

 

_'cause you love the taste, yeah_

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Spock isn’t letting Leonard see his face.

“I almost want to record it, sometimes.”

 

_these hearts adore_ _  
_ _everyone the other beats hardest for_

 

He muffles his voice in Len’s shoulder.

“You could hear how you sound.”

“ _Nn_.”

“Let me look at you, darling.”

 

_inside this place is warm_

 

Spock looks away, green to his ears.

“You looked away, again! Is it the Vulcan pride?”

(His hand is moving faster.)

“Not… _quite_ , Len.”

 

_outside it starts to pour_

 

“Oh? What is it, then?”

“I fear I may--

make a fool of myself,

or,

_ah--_

come too quickly.”

 

_coming down_  
_one love, two mouths_ _  
one love, one house_

 

“You’re telling me, that me, looking at you,

turns you on?”

There’s no looking away this time.

“Yes.”

“ _Shit,_ Spock, that’s…”

 

_no shirt, no blouse_

 

“That’s hot.”

“I fail to see how, Leonard.”

“You get off, looking at me.”

“...”

 

_just us, you find out_  
_nothing that i wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no_

“Well?”

“I… --

\--indeed.”

His breathing has reached that point.

“You should say it.”

“I-- fail to understand what you, -- _mean_ , Leonard?”

 

_'cause it's too cold_ _  
_ _for you here and now_

 

Len’s breath is hot against Spock’s ear.

“You should say that looking at me gets you off.”

 

_so let me hold_ _  
_ _both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 

“I…”

(He’s pretty sure Spock just swore, quietly. Under his breath.)

He’s reeling, in Len’s hands.

Spock is forcing himself, to look Len in the eye.

(He looks embarrassed as hell.)

 

_whoa, whoa... whoa_

 

“Thoughts of you are more than enough to satisfy me for several days,

_Leonard_.”

 

_it's too cold_

 

“I don’t think it was that bad, Spock.”

No response.

“Are you sulking ‘cause you’re embarrassed, or because you thought it was hot?”

 

_for you here, and now,_ _  
_ _let me hold_

 

“I am not sulking nor ashamed, Leonard.”

Spock’s arms are _still_ crossed, and _still_ has his back facing him.

“Then what is it, Spock?”

 

_both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
_

 

When he turns, his face is colored, and the bruises on his neck are visible.

“I am simply enamored.”

  
_the holes of my sweater_

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts that crossed my mind as i opened up docs "i should write more hs au, or, i could write porn like a classy person!" -- hey, at least i match my pfp now, right?  
> it's 3am, so i'll check mistakes later. maybe this was a lil ooc, but,  
> //shrugging  
> feel free to hmu @ my tumblr (spockeroni) if u wanna chitchat or have some prompts?? maybe??


End file.
